Good Times For a Change
by Jen Kazama
Summary: Somewhat a follow up of What A Workout set around Tekken 3 when Jin and Xiaoyu lived in the same household. Also when Jin is starting to deal with Devil inside of him and deciding who Xiaoyu is to him and to protect her. Kind of prologue to Forbidden


I don't own Tekken:

She stood in the doorway gazing into those melancholy eyes, those lonely eyes, those eyes that took hold of her and commanded the inner workings of her soul. "Well hello there." His velvety voice caught the flower off guard, stunned she took a step back reaching for the doorknob; before she could reach the cool metal he stopped her. "Please…stay." Xiaoyu didn't know what to say her body began to shake as the strong beauty lifted her hand up beginning to kiss her fingers creating a tingly trail along her arm.

"I…I…I'' she whimpered. "Don't know why I came here." He wrapped his arms around her waist while he continued seducing her neck; he pushed her against the wall gripping her sides. "I was just passing by?"

"I don't know why you came her either but don't leave…" Jin licked her earlobe biting down right above her collarbone, his sweet angel gasped as goose bumps began to tingle under her skin. They pressed together forming a bruising kiss as he ran rough hands up the girl's nightgown pulling it off. Xiaoyu ran her hands through his hair pulling at the bottom of his hairline making the male shiver with lovely pain. He kneeled down pulling her underwear with him. Looking up into her eyes he smiled for the first time, Xiaoyu has lived in the Mishima mansion for months and has never seen him smile, the smile made her nervous to what he had in mind next for her. Jin sucked at her hipbone massaging the area with his tongue while rubbing his hands on her smooth backside; he pulled her down opening his mouth and putting their lips together for another round of making out. She poked his belly gesturing him to remove his pajama bottoms; he obeyed undoing the drawstrings and pulling them down. "Why do we do this?" he thought; it was almost animalistic how they would come together like this an automatic sexual tension that if not released felt so unbearable neither could function unless they could find a way. Jin threw his head back heaving short breaths as Xiaoyu took him into her mouth, she closed her mouth tightly around him pushing her head down warming him up before leaving to torture him elsewhere. She closed her eyes while Jin returned the favor laying her across the wooden floor nibbling down her body causing the girl to tense up when his fingers glided into her bloom.

He admired the blossom that opened before him. She beckoned him not to stop and knowing that she wanted more, he was going to give her what she longed for. Jin lifted her legs up before entering, Xiaoyu breathed in while her body tightened up against the foreign invader moaning as she felt him moving in and out of her touching where she needed him too. Her hands tensed up digging into Jin's back making him groan loudly prompting him to pick up the pace and the strength of his thrusts, Xiaoyu smashed her lips against his biting his lower lip as she took control of him rolling his body over. He smiled putting his hands on her hips and felt the girl starting to move. He made her whole body tingle as she ran her hips up and down pushing him into her core, feeling him hit the right spot over and over she started scratch her nails against his chest trying to express how wonderful he felt within her body. Xiaoyu contained a scream tightening all around Jin while she climaxed. Jin sat up covering her mouth playfully touching his lips with his finger, he kissed her forehead urging the girl to turn around Xiaoyu shook her head enthusiastically lifting her leg feeling Jin drive inside of her unexpectedly causing her to tense up once more though after a few moments in that position continued with her initial action.

How he knew her body so well was a mystery to the pink youth, they had met only a few times before this need to fuck each other became a necessity in their everyday lives. She would watch him across the dinner table feeling his eyes licking in between her thighs and his hand pulling on her hair as he rode her with her legs twitching in the air. Sometimes it would be so bad that almost like magnetism Jin would excuse himself and Xiaoyu would leave moments after hoping/knowing he would grab her in the hallway and take her right there. They never dared to sit next to one another knowing what would happen under the table and knowing that Heihachi wasn't a stupid man. But this attraction was more along the lines of sexual tension that needed to be relieved like a scratch that once done became insignificant and passed into the subconscious without a glimmer of reason to it. Every time Heihachi would leave the training room they would try and continue to get and actual workout only to find that fighting wasn't going to be their cardio. Afterwards they would leave the room sweaty and out of breath completely denying what had just happened though finding in their mirrors bruises of a different kind. Xiaoyu would dream about him and her having sex in almost romance novel areas, dreaming of her pleasure giver riding in on a stallion, bringing her to a tropical beach and the most ridiculous of them all into a bedroom with rose petals on silk sheets. They never had time to go to these areas nor did Jin really enjoy riding horses but each moment they could spare to have quickies in the school bathroom or sneak into one another's room gave them satisfaction neither ever conceived would do or straight up exist.

Xiaoyu felt him driving deeper inside of her, pulling her hips harder against his, she could hear him breaking their rules and moaning loud pulling harder and harder shoving his large member right into hidden crevasse. She buried her head into the carpet letting moans escape from her red lips she tensed up again feeling a wonderful orgasm sweep over body and electrifying her skin. Jin slapped her behind causing Xiaoyu's body to stiffen up only to receive another strike of Jin right into her tightened embrace giving her an almost painful sensation. He growled into the air as he came squeezing his hands around her hips drawing her as close as he could so he could get deep into her a few more times before letting go. She fell to the floor panting hard. Trying to find breath was so difficult that she didn't even want to move the only thing that kept her from passing out on the floor was Jin, he began kissing her shoulders and back while rubbing her sides in small circles. He swallowed hard taking in short rapid breaths as he watched her laying there, her long black hair matted slightly, smooth skin with rug burn on her elbows. She had awakened something inside of him.

Jin thought about other women in his life and wondered why she was so special. He disregarded the fact she had been his first though the encounter felt like they had been lovers for years. He couldn't help but wonder if what they were doing was bad and began to worry slightly about pregnancy for they hadn't been using protection but calmed himself with the idea that she was active and because of that didn't bleed. Something inside of him was making her so desirable not sexual attraction or even attraction just a need, a need for sex, then to his horror he found himself realizing what he just calmed himself over, the need to create a child. Jin sat up dashing over to the bed, he put his elbows on his knees and began staring at the wall while in his head wondering why this was the explanation. Xiaoyu finally got the strength to sit up and looked over at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…"

"Are you sure? You look really worried all of a sudden what is the matter?" He turned to her feeling an ache arise in loins knowing what he wanted from her again. She raised her hands to mouth practically feeling her face grow long over the change in his demeanor, all he did though was stare at her in an extremely pensive way. "Jin."

"I think you should leave, it's getting late and we need to be up for school in the morning." Jin walked over to the door picking up her nightgown not even glancing her way as he passed, the puzzled bunny hopped up and walked over to him she looked into his eyes hoping see what he was thinking but saw nothing. She took her garment from him leaving like she came physically but emotionally she left confused and a little bothered for his sudden change of heart. The walk back to her room was the longest it had ever been when normally it was a glimmer of memory outshined by the amazing sexual encounters that had taken place beforehand. Finally reaching her room Xiaoyu disrobed before laying down in her bed she found herself tossing and turning all night sleeping but not being able to enjoy much of it before opening eyes to find that it was still dark out.

Jin screamed out of a dream, tears streamed down his cheeks as he blinked the dream away. "No I won't let it happen…" he whispered his whole body shook with fear while he curled up trying to steady his rapid heart. Jin looked out his window remembering the dream or really trying to remember the nightmare that took hold of him after Xiaoyu left.

He could see her standing there smiling. She was wearing dress similar to what his mother used to wear; it was white and flowed in a breeze the air smelled of cherry blossoms, she looked so lovely. As he began to focus in on her a realization that she had was a baby in her hands. A boy. She looked at him smiling her long hair passing in front of her face made her look like some sort of heavenly being. She walked over to him handing the child into his arms. "Now be careful." Xiaoyu whispered. "His name is Jin Lo." Jin gazed down at his child and to his horror watched as black markings began to burn into his skin, he turned his attention to Xiaoyu who stood there blissfully unaware as blood began to stain her dress starting from her belly. "Jin!!!" she reached out to him but before he could reach her a purple demon appeared and took hold of her. He laughed bursting into bright flames causing his beloved to become engulfed as well, she screamed as he wrapped his arms around her. The demon turned her face to him scraping her cheek with his claw; she continued to reach out to Jin trying to fight the creature off but nothing seemed to shake him the demon let out one more chuckle before leaping into the air.

"All women who carry Mishima seed will burn and die a painfully slow death." Echoed in the air it repeated over and over getting louder each time. "The sons who are born of this union will suffer the curse of the father and will the markings symbolizing the deal I made with the Mishima man." Jin ran after them yelling for the demon to return. Then there was a searing pain in his forehead that began to sprout in his chest but most of the pain seemed to center around his left arm. He looked around and found that he was now in a forest. In the clearing he found Xiaoyu laying in the grass her body torn up and scorched, Jin kneeled down next her wiping the hair away from her face he leaned in kissing her forehead before closing her eyes. Jin sensed something and turned to face his demon and saw himself only it wasn't it was the purple demon. It hissed at him before sprouting giant bat wings and jumped into the air it shot energy from its forehead at Jin. Before it could strike the baby Jin turned away and felt the energy hit his left arm it burned into his soul seeming to light it on fire as it penetrated his skin, he fell to the grown crying out as it branded him. "Now you bear the mark and will receive the benefits from the agreement. But know if you fall in love with a woman she will suffer by your hand and will die bearing your seed."

Xiaoyu walked to the limousine she was sleepy despite her night with Jin not being as late as it usually was. "Good morning Miss Xiaoyu." The driver greeted her as he opened the door. "Not late as usual I see, turning over a new leaf?" he chuckled. Xiaoyu stuck out her tongue before entering the car. Jin sat there staring out the window he didn't acknowledge her just continued to stare into space still as stone. Xiaoyu poked at him trying to get some sort of reaction when finally he responded.

"Xiaoyu I want you to avoid me as much as possible from now on. We can no longer sleep together or have any relations. I understand that we live in the same household and go to the same school but just do your best to make your own dreams come true because I can't make them for you."

"Why?" She could feel a surprising pain in her heart to hear him saying that he didn't want to have relations with her anymore. "Did I? Did I do something wrong?"

"No I have just lost interest is all."

Yeah for all who read Forbidden this is kind of a prologue to that I took it down temporally to reread it and make some corrections but if you like this then let me know I may write more depending on the response: 3


End file.
